


Touch

by awkward_tumbleweed



Series: About Trevelyan: Commander Cullen Rutherford [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oblivious Cullen Rutherford, Pre-Relationship, Rogue Trevelyan - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_tumbleweed/pseuds/awkward_tumbleweed
Summary: In which Commander Cullen Rutherford (and the rest of the Inquisition) discover that the proclaimed Herald of Andraste is physically affectionate.





	Touch

It was a few weeks after Emma Fae Trevelyan had fallen out of the rift, was accused of the Divine's murder, then proclaimed to be the Herald of Andraste, and she had settled enough into Haven without getting lost so much that Cullen discovered something else about the woman.

She was physically affectionate.

It was subtle at first. The hand on the shoulders, the friendly hugs, the little touches. Then she started getting comfortable. Cullen can still remember the shock he felt when he walked into Josephine's office, a report in hand, only to find the ambassador's occupied by Trevelyan's. The Herald was quick to explain that _It's not what it looks like! Josie, stop laughing and help me!_

Turned out, she liked the softness of Josephine's hand, and the two women had struck a deal. If Trevelyan does her best to tolerate the nobles, Josephine would let her hold her hand when they speak in private.

Minaeve shrugged when he looked at her for some kind of reassurance. For what, he wasn't so sure, but he told the Herald that she didn't need to explain anything since it really wasn't any of his business. 

He thought he saw her deflate a little at his words, and he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why. Josephine was of no help and only giggled behind her free hand.

So when days later, he spotted her walking arm-in-arm with Solas, he wasn't so surprised. Especially when the elf voiced his displeasure with their contact. He tried and failed to release her grip on him, but eventually just gave up and continued to answer any questions she had.

She was more subtle with Varric. As she listened to the dwarf tell her stories at his fire, she would sit back-to-back with him, while she sharpened her blades.

He didn't think Trevelyan would get to Cassandra, but she did. One day, after coming back from the Hinterlands (their work there is never ending), he discussed the reports with Cassandra, and found out that Trevelyan liked the Seeker's lap. Despite having her very own tent, she seemed to prefer falling asleep on the other woman. Cullen told Cassandra he would pay to see the sight, and was threatened with a broken face.

Cullen found out later that Trevelyan steered clear of Leliana, and he didn't blame her. He wasn't sure what would happen to her if she even tried to touch the Spymaster, and he honestly didn't want to find out. However, she took well to the Iron Bull, riding his shoulders when they arrive back to Haven from the Storm Coast. He remembered craning his neck to watch her as she talked animatedly about a dragon and a behemoth fighting each other.

_That was the coolest shit I've ever seen in my entire life!_

Then Blackwall joined their growing numbers, and he wasn't sure how the Warden would take to their Herald's antics, but when he found her resting her head on the man's shoulders while they stared up at the Breach in the distance talking quietly, he figured he didn't have to worry about anything.

There was, however, a feeling of disappointment that had been festering and growing in his chest ever since he discovered this new trait about Trevelyan. She was physical with those who would accept it (how she got Sera and Vivienne to let her be anywhere near them was beyond him), and yet she did nothing to him.

Not that he wanted her to. He wasn't so sure how he'd react should she suddenly grab his hand, loop arms with him, or even lean into his side. Still, the disappointment was there.

Damn his feelings to the Fade.


End file.
